goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Gressil monster line
The Gressil and Little Death are species of monsters found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling flying demon-like animals without legs and holding a scythe in each hand, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. Gressil A Gressil is a blue variant with violet wings. Statistically, this monster has 175 HP, 30 PP, 243 Attack, 70 Defense, 145 Agility, and 30 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 127, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72, and in regards to its battle commands it uses its available Mars-based attacks with a Mars power rating of 85. In battle, the Gressil uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 4 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Nova: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that generates a large explosion of fiery energy at the entire party, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 70 and a range of 5. It consumes 13 of its user's PP. With its PP meter, it may be able to use this twice in a battle, but only once if it uses its other Psynergy even once in a battle: * Curse: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that briefly generates a candle icon at the target Adept's position, and the target has a chance to get inflicted with a 7-turn Death Curse status ailment. This ability consumes 6 of the monster's PP. Hardly dangerous at all to the party considering how few turns random battles usually last. Felling a Gressil yields 259 Experience Points and 208 Coins, and there is a 1/64 chance the monster will randomly drop an Otafuku Mask, a unique piece of headwear. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 336 EXP and 270 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/16. In The Lost Age it is fought only throughout Izumo Ruins, an optional area; therefore, some players might miss this monster altogether. The Gressil is both quite a bit weaker and less sturdy than the monsters it is fought alongside, but it has the highest Agility rating by quite a large margin. Its unique drop is, however, more of a novelty than a desirable piece of rare equipment, so whether you want to bother abusing the Random Number Generator to get it is up to you. Little Death A Little Death is a reddish variant with violet wings. Statistically, this monster has 222 HP, 40 PP, 335 Attack, 108 Defense, 191 Agility, and 30 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 127, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72, and in regards to its battle commands it uses its available Mars-based attacks with a Mars power rating of 85. In battle, the Little Death uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 3 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Supernova: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that generates a huge, extended explosion of fiery energy at the entire party, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 150 and a range of 7. It consumes 31 of its user's PP, meaning this monster can only use this ability once in a battle. * Curse: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that briefly generates a candle icon at the target Adept's position, and the target has a chance to get inflicted with a 7-turn Death Curse status ailment. This ability consumes 6 of the monster's PP. Hardly dangerous at all to the party considering how few turns random battles usually last. * Condemn: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that projects an image of the Grim Reaper that approaches a targeted Adept and slashes once with its scythe, and the targeted Adept may be instantly downed. This ability consumes 8 of its user's PP; thus, a Little Death at its best performance would use a Supernova and one of this chancey instant-death spell with its limited PP meter. Felling a Little Death yields 420 Experience Points and 273 Coins, and there is a 1/64 chance the monster will randomly drop a Hiotoko Mask, a unique piece of headwear in the same vein as the Gressil's rare drop. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 546 EXP and 354 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/16. In The Lost Age it is fought only throughout Magma Rock. The Little Death is outperformed in each category by the Wise Gryphon, and it is rare for it to use Condemn and have it actually hit before you fell it. And like with the Gressil, its unique drop is more of a novelty than a desirable piece of rare equipment, so whether you want to bother abusing the Random Number Generator to get it is up to you. Mini-Death Like with all other monster lines introduced in The Lost Age that seem to have only two variants, a third palette-swapped variant to this line exists in the code of the game cart and was even given its own name, but has none of its statistics and abilities coded beyond weak placeholder abilities. Had it been used it would have appeared as a pale-light-green variant with dark turquoise wings named Mini-Death. Category:Unused monsters Cultural References Origin: Christianity In Christian beliefs, Gressil is a demon of impurity and uncleanliness. It is sometimes refered to as Cresil. Gressil was one of the demons alleged to be involved in the Loudun Possessions of 1634. Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Venus resistance Category:Monsters with low Jupiter resistance Category:Monsters that drop unique items Category:Psynergy-capable monsters